1. Field
This invention relates to a quilting frame system that can be used for hand quilting or machine quilting.
2. Background of the Invention
Quilting frames are used for the purpose of both free hand and machine quilting. They typically consist of a pair of frame ends supporting three rods. The rods hold the material to be quilted. As the quilting process progresses, the material is wound onto one of the rodsxe2x80x94the take-up rod. A steady tension is applied to each piece of material mounted on the rods. The tension is important for consistently creating patterns in the material being quilted.
As the material continues to collect on the take-up rod, its diameter increases. When used for machine quilting, the increase in diameter causes a downward pressure to increase drag on the sewing machine. To reduce drag, quilting frames should be adjustable for both tilt and height. The adjustment techniques should be simple and easy to perform, allowing for fine tension adjustment.
Current quilting frame systems are typically set up on a semi-permanent or permanent basis, due to their designs. In order to accommodate the growing home quilting market, a modern quilting frame system should be simple to erect and take down, provide a high degree of portability and be easy to adjust and operate.
Prior patents for quilting frames have presented techniques for tensioning the fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 843,269 discloses a hanging frame using a pin, through a hole in the frame, passing though holes in a disc attached to the end of the pole for tensioning. This tensioning system, while providing positive tension, does not allow for fine tension adjustment. It also requires the use of both hands in the tensioning process.
U.S. Pat. No. 940,070 discloses a floor frame for hand quilting, using a ratchet and pawl tension system. U.S. Pat. No. 988,913 discloses a hanging frame for hand quilting, using a ratchet and pawl arrangement for tensioning. U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,776 discloses a hand quilting device using a ratchet and pawl tension system. The ratchet and pawl tension system provides positive tension and allows for one-hand adjustment, but does not allow for fine tension adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,834 discloses a 2-pole hand quilting system using a radial spline arrangement for pivoting the frame and a friction system for tension adjustment. Friction tension adjustment allows for fine tension adjustment, but does not provide for positive tension adjustment. Over time the friction surfaces can wear down and reduce the effectiveness of such a system. This system requires both hands for tension adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,275 discloses a radial spline coupling approach for both ends of the rods, using a bolt and wing nut to pull the radial splines into engagement. While this approach provides for a finer tension adjustment than the previously stated ratchet and pawl systems, it requires the use of both hands in the tensioning process. One hand holds the rod in the rotated, tensioned position and the other hand tightens the wing nut.
In conclusion, insofar as I am aware, no home quilting frame system formerly developed provides for positive, fine tension adjustment; separate height and tilt adjustment; integral attachment system for clamping to the end of a table or rails. The present invention provides a high degree of portability, versatility and simplicity of operation for the growing number of home quilters.
The invention, an improved quilting frame system, can be used for hand quilting or machine quilting. The frame is comprised of three spaced, parallel rods supported by a pair of parallel frame ends. The rods are located perpendicular to the frame ends. The frame ends allow for each of the three parallel rods to be individually rotated and individually locked in position for tensioning. The individual rotation and tensioning of the parallel rods is accomplished by attaching one end of each rod to a roller clutch assembly on one of the frame ends and a passive spindle on the other frame end. The top and bottom layers of the material to be quilted are attached to the rods, with the batting sandwiched between these two layers of material. The quilting area between the rods is kept taut to allow for proper quilting of the material.
A pair of vertical rods supports each of the end frames. The support rods attach to the side of the end frames in a manner that allows the end frames to slide vertically along the support rods when the support rod attachments are loose. These two support rods provide the independent height and tilt adjustment for the end frames.
The base of the support rods is a length of channeling. The channeling is oriented such that the open end can be slid over the end of a table, with the support rods resting on top of the channel. The channel also allows for attachment of a rail system for increased portability or extending the length of the quilt frame system for larger quilts. When used with the rail system for extending the quilting frame system, extending both the quilting rods and rails is accomplished by separate extension pieces with attachment devices.